Ripped at the edges but you're a masterpiece
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Only five years after it's rise, the Empire has fallen. A New Republic rises, the public is in uproar, changes abound... and Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa can finally meet. Or: The Lars' and the Organa's are criminally underrated and I want to write about them.


_Inspired by six things that never happened to princess leia by vestara_

_This AU wouldn't let me go once I read it, so I started headcanoning about it, and... well._

_It is my firm belief that Bail and Breha always intended to tell Leia about Luke and her biological parents the moment it became safe to do so. So... I really love the idea of them actually being in that position. Also, both the Organas and the Lars deserve some more character exploration, so... here you go!_

_Sabe sneaked in. I promise she wasn't meant to be this important to the story, but she insisted on being here, so... yay?_

_Title is from Colors from Halsey_

xxx

**Five weeks after the fall of the Empire**

It starts, like many great things, with a knock on the door.

(No, that's not right. It starts with an old man, who isn't really that old at all, bringing a baby in the middle of the night. Or maybe with a freedwoman dying in the arms of her son. Maybe even with that same slave woman, not free yet, giving birth to that same son.)

Beru is standing in the kitchen, preparing a small dinner for her family. Luke is sitting to her feet, quietly playing with the spare mechanical parts Owen organised for him. He likes mechanics, that boy of theirs. Likes playing and tinkerin g and building and fixing things. He's got a talent for it, like Shmi always said her son, Luke's father, had.

It's the thought of Luke's father that makes Beru tense up. She isn't really expecting anyone, and while that doesn't have to mean anything...

Well, Beru's never really been a trusting person. She's freeborn herself, but her mother had been born a slave, and she's never really felt safe from the slavers. And ever since Old Ben gave them Luke, that little boy that is both Beru and Owen's sunshine, and told them only that Anakin was dead and the Empire wasn't to know about the boy...

Well, Beru's tense. She wishes one of her friends was here, or Owen. But wishing for something won't make it true, and so she puts down the bowl and bends down to Luke.

"Stay here, darling, please. I'll be right back." She tells him. He nods, and then he smiles at her. He shines, whenever he smiles, that precious boy, and Beru drops a kiss on his forehead.

The woman at the door doesn't seem particularly dangerous, but that doesn't have to mean anything. Her clothing is dark blue, practical but with intricate details that remind her of water flowing. It's a beautiful effect, and one that immediately makes it clear that this woman is not of Tatooine.

Then Beru's eyes reach the woman's face, and she gasps. She's staring, she realizes distantly, but this... Old Ben said...

"I'm not Padme." The woman says, sounding both resigned and sad, as though this is not the first time she's said it. "I know I look like her, a lot, but I'm not. She was a dear friend of mine, though."

That's why she sounds sad, Beru realizes, and tries to get herself under control. It can't be easy to look so much like a dead friend.

"Come in." She says, and steps aside. The house seems so small, so dirty and cheap, with this woman inside, but she doesn't seem to notice it. Now that the first shock has passed, Beru can see the differences between this woman and Padme. Padme had been... less purposeful in her movements, maybe, and her face hadn't seemed quite this sharp.

"What is you name?" She asks, once the woman is sitting down at the small table and she's brought her a milk. Luke is still in the kitchen, playing quietly. She doesn't want him to come out. Not yet.

It might not be the fair, or even particularly likely, but it has always been Beru's fear that one day, one of Padme's family would come and take Luke away from them. He's her boy, her son in everything but name, but she is very aware that there is no official adoption, nothing to stop rich offworlders from taking him away.

But that's not a reason to be impolite, at least not yet. So she smiles and sits down next to the woman.

"Sabe. Sabe Nertay." The woman says, taking a polite sip of the milk. Her face is like a mask, completely unreadable. Then she takes a long breath, and looks Beru in the eyes.

"The Empire has fallen. I don't know if you've heard about that, out here, but it has. The Emperor is dead, and so is Lord Vader." She says it in a rush, as though she has been waiting for a long time to say these words.

Beru has heard rumors, of course she has. But there are always rumors. She doesn't usually put much stock into them, and this time... well, it's not like life was so different under the Empire than it was under the Republic.

But it is important to the woman in front of her, and it caused her to come all the way to Tatooine, so Beru stays quiet.

"Padme... she fought the Empire, you know. She fought it before it had ever been founded, and she died... It was clear that the Emperor, that he'd want to use the kids, and Vader..."

Sabe stops for a moment, trying to regain her composure. In that moment, Luke comes in, smiling at Sabe, but heading for Beru.

"I made something for you!" He says with a smile, handing her the mechanics he was tinkering with before. They fit together, somehow, and when Beru takes it, she realizes it's a small holo recorder. She doesn't quite know how he made that out of some small junk parts, but that's her boy.

"Thank you so much. It's amazing!" Beru tells him, hugging him close. She is very aware of Sabe's eyes on them, but she doesn't look. She just looks at her boy.

"This is Miss Sabe Nertay." She tells Luke. "Say hi to her."

Luke goes over to Sabe, holding out his hand to great her. "Hi Miss Sabe." He says, smiling. The woman seems shocked for a moment, then she takes Luke's offered hand, and smiles at him. It looks fairly honest, too.

"Hi Luke. It's nice to meet you." She says, something almost... amazed in her voice. Luke looks at her. Beru doesn't know whether he realizes the tension in the room, the weirdness of this woman here in her kitchen, but she thinks he might. He's five, but he's also a perceptive sort, her boy.

"It's nice to meet you too." He says, shaking her hand seriously.

"How about you go get your uncle, darling?" Beru says, and Luke runs off. Sabe looks after him, that amazed look still on her face. Beru can relate.

"He has her smile." Sabe whispers, almost to herself.

She debates staying silent. Sometimes, she knows, listening is the best thing to do, but yet... she has to know.

"Are you going to take him away?" She asks, voice steady. She's not going to let the woman know her terror.

"No... no, of course not. I would never... you have raised him for five years. He's yours. I'm not … I'm not going to steal him... He's Padme's son, but he's... he's yours, too." Sabe says. She seems... insecure is the wrong word, but she doesn't truly seem to know how to handle this, either.

"Is he safe?" Beru asks. Another terror rises. If Sabe is not there to take Luke away, then why is she here? Is there anything else, something more terrible than even the Empire, coming for her boy?

"Yes." Sabe says, louder than she was probably intending. She looks Beru in the eyes. "He is safe. Vader... Vader was the danger. Vader and the Emperor. They're dead now. They can't get him. They're dead."

It shouldn't cause so much relief, Beru thinks, that this stranger, this offworlder, tells her Luke is safe. But it does.

"Why are you here, then?" Beru asks.

"I think... I think your husband should be here to discuss this?" Sabe sounds insecure now. It causes Beru's nerves to ratch up again, but she tries to control that. She thinks of what Shmi would have done.

"How did you know Padme?" She asks. Luke has asked about his mother. Not that often, but it's natural for him to be curious, and Beru knows so little.

"We were little girls." Sabe says, sounding grateful to have something to talk about that she is comfortable with. "On Naboo, we do our civil service young, you know? We elect our princesses when they are about twelve, and out of these prinesses, we elect our queens.

"I started training as a handmaiden at the academy when I was twelve, and two years later I was sworn in to become handmaiden to the new queen. That queen was Padme. She was fourteen, like me, and she took the ruling name Amidala."

"That's very young." Beru can't help but say. Fourteen. She remembers being fourteen. She'd been a child. Of course she'd been. To imagine being in charge of a planet at that age... it's terrifying.

"It's how we do it on Naboo." Sabe says, sounding unconcerned. "You have noticed we look the same. That's why I was chosen to be one of her handmaidens, you know? Us handmaidens, we are not just there to help the queen with her clothes and hair, we are also there to be decoys in dangerous situations. I was always the one who looked the most like her, so I was usually the decoy."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It was, I suppose, but I knew what I was signing up for. It was a huge honor, you know. To impersonate the queen. And it was an amazing thing to share, with a friend such as Padme. She wasn't just the queen to me. We were all close, all of us handmaidens and Padme, but the two of us, she was... I never had a sister, but Padme became my sister. I served as a handmaiden for both her terms, and we stayed friends afterwards. She still had handmaidens as a senator, but... I left the service. I became a teacher. I've always wondered... if I'd stayed..."

Beru takes her hand. There isn't really anything she can say. She wants to tell this woman it's not her fault, but she doesn't even know how Padme died. It would feel like lying to promise something like that.

The door opens, and Luke's chatter fills the room. He's telling Owen about building the holo recorder. Owen is listening, but he's also looking at Sabe with suspicion. Of course he is. Strange offworlders appearing isn't usually a good sign on Tatooine, and he's just as afraid of someone taking Luke away as she is.

"How about you look at those vaps in the garage." He says, voice gruff but affectionate, running his hand through Luke's hair. Luke grins and runs off.

"So, what's going on." He says, looking at Sabe. He's not quite glaring, but it's a near thing. Sabe does not seem intimidated, though.

"The Empire has fallen. The Emperor and Vader, they are dead." Sabe says, looking him in the eyes, the way she did with Beru.

"So what? You gonna take Luke away from us now? 'Cause that's not happening."

"No. Nobody is going to take Luke away. You are his family. But..." Sabe looks like she's trying to find the right words.

"But what." Owen says flatly.

"He has a sister. Luke. He has a sister." Sabe says, and she's looking at both of them now. Beru covers her mouth with her hand.

"Leia." She whispers. Sabe's head wips around to her.

"Obi-Wan told you?" She asks.

"Old man told us jack shit." Owen gruffs. He is willing to be nicer, though, now that Sabe told him she's not going to take Luke. "It's a Tatooine thing. Twin names. Luke and Leia... they're only given together."

"We thought she might have been stillborn. Or died later, something like that." Beru adds. Luke has asked for his sister. He has asked for her a lot. He was convinced she was there with him, he's dreamed of her. She thought it might be the knowledge that she had existed at one point, or that touch of the desert that allows him to see things others don't, allowing him to communicate with his dead sister. To know she lives...

"I didn't know that." Sabe says, looking slightly fluxomed. "The thing is... I'm here because it's safe now. As long as the Emperor and Vader lived... if the twins had met, the danger was too high they would have found out."

"So you do want to take him." Owen says, defensive again. Beru hears the fear, but she doesn't think Sabe does.

"No! But … they are twins. They should be able to meet. Just meet. Bail and Breha... Leia's adoptive parents, they understand. Leia is theirs, the way Luke is yours. They'd never expect you to give him up. But we thought... we thought they should meet. They have a right to know the other exists. And Leia... she's asked about him. About her brother."

"Luke's asked, too. About Leia." Beru says, before Owen can say anything. His hand finds her, warmth and protection and safety.

"We thought they should meet. If you agree. You could come visit, bring Luke. Bail and Breha would be happy to welcome you. And Obi-Wan, of course."

"I don't see what the old man has to do with anything." Owen growls, but there is considerably less bite in it. A second set of adoptive parents... Beru can believe they understand.

Sabe seems confused. Beru wonders whether it's the hostility towars Old Ben, or the fact that they refer to him as an old man. He isn't, not really. Beru doesn't think he's much over forty, but he holds himself like a man at least twice his age. He behaves like that, too, so to think of him as Old Ben just feels more natural than anything else. And well... Owen's never liked the man. Too close to Anakin, to the Repbulic, to the sort of things and people that would endanger Luke. Beru doesn't share the dislike, but she understands it.

"He doesn't have to come. You are Luke's parents, not him. But he is an old friend of Bail's so I'm to invite him as well." Sabe says diplomatically. For a moment, there's silence.

"What is she like, Leia?" Beru asks, and for the first time since Luke left, Sabe truly smiles. She takes out a small holo, places it on the table and let's it play. A small girl, Luke's age, with dark eyes and brown hair in braids, is sitting on the floor, flipping through the pages of a book. After a moment, she looks up, smiling at whoever is recording the holo, and Beru's heart melts. That's Luke's smile on that girls face.

She looks at Owen, and knows that they've both decided in that very moment.

* * *

**Four weeks after the fall of the Empire **

It's a day of celebration. It should be, by all rights.

The End of the Empire, and the Beginning of the New Republic, capitalized for importance, and what it means, now, after a month of celebrating and working and organizing a new government, should be a celebration.

And yet, the mood in Bail's brand new chancellors office is somber. They've all seen too much war, lost too many friends.

"To the lost ones." He says, raising his glass. Breha, Mon, Carlist, Garm Bel Iblis and Sabe mirror the gesture silently, each of them deeply in thought.

The new government is running, sort of. Bail has been elected the new chancellor, more or less happily. The senate has it's old powers back, and there are three different motions started that should, if they go through as planned, at least put up some strong protections against another Palpatine. Nothing is guaranteed to stop a determinated, manipulative, powerful being like Palpatine to come and take over again, but at least with these new laws it should be more difficult. Bail hopes.

He'd once thought that there was no way for the republic to fall, either, and he'd been wrong. He won't let himself be sure of anything like that anymore.

"Padme should be here." Mon says, looking at the empty spot at their table wistfully. They always leave a space for her, when they're together like this. The Empire tried to ignore her, but they won't. They won't forget her.

"She knows. In the Endless Sea, Padme knows what has happened." Sabe says, a quiet conviction in her voice. It's a Nabooian belief, the Endless Sea of the afterlife, but Bail has always found comfort in the idea that Padme is there now, watching over them.

"She deserves her rest. Her and all the fallen." Garm says.

For a moment, they all stay silent, remembering all their lost friends. Too many of them, Bail thinks. Too many good people died in this fight. Then, Garm gets up.

He looks tired, Bail thinks. They all do, tired with exhaustion and grief and a sense of fear that doesn't seem to want to disappear, even though the Empire is defeated. And his marital troubles won't have gotten easier, either. How someone so passionate about democracy could marry a supporter of the Empire, he'll never understand.

It makes Bail all the more happy about his own marriage. He smiles at Breha, and feels warmth in his heart when she smiles in answer.

"I have an early morning tomorrow. The Imperial forces don't decomission themselves, after all. I'll turn in. A good evening to all of you."

"Don't remind me. I'll come with you. Good night." Carlist sighs.

"I'll go, too. My son has been having nightmares these last weeks, all the changes, probably, and the battles, and I promised him I wouldn't be out too late." Mon says, standing too. "Winter and Leia don't have that problem?"

"Not yet, though it might still come. Currently they're still fascinated by all the changes, especially Leia." Breha says.

"Consider yourselves lucky, then. We'll see us in the morning. Good night." She says, smiling, and together they leave.

Bail waits until they're out of the room, then he stands up and picks up one of the holos of his daughters he has standing on his desk. Winters white hair shines next to Leia's brown, and both their smiles glow. They're healthy and happy and safe, he tells himself, just a few rooms down, guarded by Artoo, in hearing distance. Protected by Artoo and two guards in the corridor, to make sure no vengeful imperial gets any ideas.

"There is something else we have to do." He says. It's been on his mind since the Emperor and Vader died, and now is the time to start doing something about it.

"Luke." Breha says, putting down her glass. Bail nods.

Sabe seems confused. He never outright told her about Leia's biological parents, never sat down and told her the whole sad story of Padme's last days, but he didn't have to. Sabe knew Padme so well, knows him so well, had prepared Padme's body for the funeral, and Leia just looks like Padme. It wasn't difficult for her to piece it together, as he knew it would be.

But because they never talked about it, she doesn't know about Luke. Doesn't even know enough to suspect anything like this. Maybe he should have told her, but … well, people have always said that the Jedi can read minds. Obi-Wan had denied it, when Bail asked, years ago, but nobody ever truly explained the Sith to him, either, so he couldn't be sure. And though he trusts Sabe with his life, and more importantly with both his daughters lifes, the first rule of espionage still holds: One can't reveal a secret one doesn't know.

Breha knows, though, because she is his wife and he could never keep something like this from her, and she takes the lead.

"We need to call Obi-Wan." She says.

"What are you talking about?" Sabe asks. She knows Obi-Wan, of course she does, but neither Bail nor Breha ever corrected her assumption that he died with the rest of the Jedi.

And she'll have assumed they'd contact the Naberries first, probably. They'll have to do that, too, Padme's family has a right to know, but it can wait a bit longer. Just a bit.

"Luke is Leia's twin brother." Bail tells her. Sabe stares.

"It wasn't... it wasn't safe, to raise them together. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda... they said something about... I don't know, combined Force presence? It didn't make very much sense to me, but they were absolutely sure that if the children were raised together, the Emperor and Vader would find them. So Obi-Wan took Luke to be raised by Anakin's stepbrother and his wife on Tatooine."

"Leia has... Padme had..." Sabe stumbles over her words, clutching her glass of wine as though it would provide her safety. Breha walks over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Twins. Yes. Now that it's safe, they have a right to know." Bail says. They had a right to know since the beginning, he thinks, but now is the first time since their birth that it's a possibility.

"Are we sure? That it's safe. Are we sure?" Breha asks. Her voice doesn't betray it, but Bail knows she's scared. He is, too. Leia has never quite been safe, never really been out of danger. Neither of their daughters have, on account of being the princesses of Alderaan and the daughters of two rebels, but with Leia it has always been more immediate, the danger. The thought that she might be safe now is so strange. What if they've overlooked something?

"As far as we know, the only people who would pose a direct threat to Leia and Luke due to them being Padme and... Anakin's children are Vader and the Emperor, and they are dead." He hesitates over Anakin's name, only briefly, but Sabe notices. Of course she does.

"What about Anakin? He died when the Jedi fell, did he not?" She asks. She's not asking whether he is Luke and Leia's biological father. Of course not. She'd known of Padme and Anakin's relationship before even Bail had. But there are things he'd never told her. Things he never wanted to speak about to anyone. He takes a deep breath, seeks stability in his wife's eyes.

"No." He says, and tries not to get caught up in memories.

_(Fire and smoke, Padme on a table, a child being murdered by clone troopers, Obi-Wan and Yoda suddenly broken old men, a newborn's cry) _

"Anakin Skywalker did not die when the Jedi fell. He died with the Emperor, a month ago." Bail says. No one knows exactly how those last hours went inside the Imperial palace. All Bail knows is that the Alliance forces won the battle against the Imperial forces, and that when they came to clean up the palace, Vader and the Emperor had both been found dead. Bail himself had done the identification.

Anakin Skywalker had looked somehow both so old, scarred and tired and dead, and so very young. He'd only been 28 years old.

"What are you talking about?" Sabe asks, shouts, really. He's happy that the girl's room is far enough away that they won't hear. They're too young for this conversation. Much too young.

He should have explained all of this to her before, but he hadn't dared risk it. Hadn't dared take the risk that she'd get caught and talk, hadn't had the strength to deal with it himself.

He's only ever talked about it once, when he told Breha the day he brought Leia home. He'd broken down then, completely, and he hadn't ever talked about it again.

But he'll have to do it again. Now, and then at least once more.

"Vader. Anakin... was Vader."

"What? How?" Sabe is pacing, he notes distantly. Breha has moved to stand by his side again, a supporting presence he's grateful for.

"I don't know. I thought … I thought, when Master Yoda called, that we were there to pick them up, Padme and Anakin and Obi-Wan and even Master Yoda. They survived the … the purge, they're calling it, aren't they? They'd survived, and when Master Yoda called I thought I was going to pick them up, and we were going to figure out what to do next.

"But then... Padme was giving birth, and when I asked Obi-Wan about Anakin, all he would say was that he'd 'fallen'. That was the word he used, 'fallen'. Didn't really understand it until I was introduced to Vader.

"And Padme... the med droid said she was fine, you know? I kept asking, because she was pale and so damned silent, but the med droid kept insisting she was fine. She named Luke and Leia, and then she... I don't know. She slipped away." There are tears in his eyes, and he can't break down again, he can't. He focuses on Breha's hand in his, willing himself to focus.

"Slipped away? What does that mean?" Sabe asks, tears running over her cheek, but she's refusing to break down, too, just like Bail, and isn't that a testament to how much they're all politicians, all spies, that they won't let themselves break down over the death of a friend?

"Master Yoda said she 'lost the will to live'. As though that's a cause of death. I … you and Dorme and Yane, you were the ones who prepared her for the funeral. You saw how... you saw that there were no obvious injuries. Nothing to indicate what could have killed her. I still don't know how she died."

It's something that's been bothering him since that day. _Lost the way to live_ , what _bullshit_. Padme was desperate, and she was grieving, and she might have given up, but one doesn't die of that. Not without other things happening. And the med droid said she was fine...

And yet, the Sith... He's never voiced this thought out loud, but well... the Jedi were never open about the extent of their powers. And the Sith are supposed to be worse...

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sabe yells, throwing her hands up.

"We've been puzzling over it for years." Breha says, calm and compassionate. "There is no answer we can see, but we can't help her now. We can help her children, though."

There's a long silence. Then.

"Where is he?" Calm. Focused. She was a handmaiden to the warrior queen Amidala, a spy for the Rebel Alliance against a fascist empire. It shows.

"Tatooine. Beru and Owen Lars are his parents now, at least that's what Obi-Wan said he was planning. We'll have to talk to them, make plans with them." Bail says.

"I'll go. I'll talk to them. Bring them here." Sabe says, running her hand over her dress. She wipes the tears of her face, resolute in the face of having a mission. Bail knows he won't talk her out of this, and he doesn't want to. He can't go himself, the new chancellor leaving would be seen as weakness. And Breha as the queen of Alderaan would draw way too much attention. Sabe though, a gouverness and former handmaiden, she can go wherever she wants whenever she wants.

"Bring Obi-Wan too, if he wishes, but the important ones are Beru and Owen and Luke. We need to figure this out, all of us. We're in this together." Breha says, equal parts queen and friend.

Sabe nods.

"I'll be leaving in the morning."

* * *

**Six weeks after the fall of the Empire **

The air is tense when Sabe leads the Lars' through the halls of the chancellors residence.

They had considered having Bail, Breha and Leia meet them at the shuttle, but it had been decided that it would be less weird for the children, if they didn't meet each other for the first time in a crowded and busy station. Not to mention the possible media attention that would be the new chancellor of the brand new New Republic, his wife the queen of Alderaan and one of their daughters meeting a family of poor moisture farmers from the territories.

Beru and Owen are holding hands, and every now and then they whisper in a language Sabe doesn't understand. She's fairly sure that they're talking about the wastefullness of such grand halls standing empty. If this were Naboo she'd argue, probably, if only out of patriotism, but after having seen their home on Tatooine, warm and small and lovely and _enough_, she can't quite disagree with them.

Luke, though, is running around them, always either a few steps ahead or behind them. He sticks close enough to them that Sabe always has him in her sights, and she knows that Beru and Owen, too, always watch him, but he doesn't seem to feel the tension.

He seems so fascinated, by everything, just like he'd been on the flight here. Sabe's ship, Nabooian build but stationed and customized on Alderaan for the last few years, had interested him just as much as the grand houses here, and the art that decorates the wall. He's staring at it all in childlike wonder, and Sabe can't help but smile at his genuine amazement.

Finally, they reach Bail's office. She opens the door and let's the Lars' go in first.

Leia is sitting on the floor, a book in front of her. Sabe wonders whether she was truly reading it, or whether she was just pretending. Leia is good at picking up on tension, so she might have just been trying to put her parents at ease. She's looking up now, though, staring at Luke.

It must be so weird for her, Sabe thinks. Five years old, and suddenly she's moving to another planet, and the Empire is gone, and her father is the new chancellor, and on top of that she now has a brother whom she's never met.

Then again, it must be quite weird for Luke too, to suddenly leave Tatooine, if only for a week, and visit a sister he never knew about on Coruscant. Though... he had been so excited about it. She turns to look at him, and finds him clutching his aunts hand tightly. He looks shy, suddenly, in a way he hasn't been with her … ever, she thinks. Maybe it's because she came to him, to his planet, into his house, and was offered milk and hospitality by his aunt. Maybe it's just this place that must be so strange to him.

"Welcome to Coruscant." Breha says, straightening and holding out her hand to Owen and Beru. For a tense moment, they don't move, then Owen takes the hand. Sabe breathes a quiet sigh in relief.

"I'm Breha Organa, I'm Leia's mother. This is my husband Bail, and this is our daughter Leia." She says, smiling at Beru and Owen. She offers her hand to Beru, and Bail steps closer.

"I'm Beru Whitesun Lars." Beru says, her voice not betraying any nervousness. "This is my husband Owen, and this is our nephew Luke." She shakes Bail's hand, too, and Owen follows suit.

There's a silence, again, and the Leia moves. She's up to her feet and running to Luke before anyone truly notices, and then she's hugging him. It's an absolutely adorable sight, and Sabe has to bite her lip not to break out in tears.

Padme would have loved this, she thinks. Padme would have loved seeing her children together.

"I'm Luke." Luke tells Leia, looking at the floor, mostly. He doesn't seem to be too scared, though, and he's let go of Beru's hand when Leia hugged him.

"I know that." Leia says, smiling, her eyes warm. Any worry about how they'd get along disappears in that moment, and Sabe feels a little bit of the tension leaving the room. They're all different people, from completely different backgrounds, but they'd all do anything to see these two children happy. It's quite something.

Leia takes Luke's hand and starts showing him around the room. Luke let's her. They'll be best friends before dinner, Sabe thinks. She hopes Winter won't be jealous. But then, she's spend some time with Luke now. He'll be Winter's best friend, too. At least he'll try.

"Come sit with us." Bail says, leading Owen and Beru towards the table. There are some refreshments there, water and wine and some biscuits. "Did you have a good journey?"

Owen's not looking too happy, grim and worried and probably scared, but it's Beru who speaks.

"Yes. We have never been off Tatooine, and Luke has been fascinated by it all. And Sabe has been very kind." It's awkward. Incredibly awkward. But Luke and Leia are running around the room together, holding hands, so... that's that.

Bail doesn't ask after Obi-Wan, and Sabe is glad for it. It had been strange, to realize just how much Beru and Owen distrust Obi-Wan, but Sabe accepted it. She'll have to ask about it at some point, but she had been relieved when Obi-Wan had decided to stay on Tatooine for the moment, to make plans, he'd said. He'd probably realized his presence at this meeting would only make things more difficult.

"What's your plan here?" Owen asks, gruff and hostile. He's scared, Sabe thinks, terrified of losing Luke to some rich coreworlders he doesn't know and doesn't care about. She hopes that Bail and Breha see it too. But she shouldn't have worried.

"For the moment, just to let the children play." Bail says, looking at them. "For the future... that's for us all to discuss."

"We're not taking him away from you." Breha says firmly. "He is yours, like Leia is ours. But they are siblings. Twins, even. They have a right to know each other."

It reassures Beru, Sabe thinks, though Owen is not quite convinced.

"What does that mean? Are we supposed to come live here? Because I'm not leaving Tatooine, that's for sure."

"You don't have to." Bail says. "Nobody would ask that of you."

It would be easier, Sabe thinks, if they moved here, and closer to Naboo, too, but it wouldn't be fair. They have their own lifes, and nobody is expecting Bail and Breha to move to Tatooine, so why should the Lars move?

"We could just have them visit. Every few months, at least, you bring Luke here or we bring Leia to you. And com calls work too. We could set up a permanent holonet connection, so that the kids can talk to each other as often as they want." Breha adds.

"We don't have to decide now." Beru says, taking her husbands hand. "We're here for the week, and we've had a long journey." She looks at the kids, talking quietly. They're still holding hands, and are intensely focused on some game Leia is showing Luke. They look different, blond and blue eyed with tan skin to brown hair and eyes and pale skin, but their expression is the same. It's one of Padme's expression, the one she always had when reading some complicated law proposal. For a moment, the resemblance almost takes Sabe's breath away.

"Luke asked after her, you know. Leia. He's asked after her since he could talk, and the last few days, when he knew she's alive and _there_ and he can see her... he's only stopped talking about it once we reached Coruscant." Beru says, her eyes never leaving the children.

"Leia too. I don't know how she knew... she's always talked about her brother. We didn't tell her, but … she'd dream about two suns and the desert, and her brother. We never knew what to tell her." Breha says.

"Now we can just tell them the truth."

* * *

The adults are still talking, important things and meaningless small talk, but that doesn't matter.

In a corner in Bail Organa's office, two children sit, a girl and a boy, a princess and a farmboy, twins. They have never met each other before today, yet they have known each other their entire life.

They hold hands, and soon they will not need words to communicate anymore. At the moment, though, they still do.

"I missed you." One of them says.

"I missed you too." The other answers.

They are five years old, and yet, for a moment, they are more wise than any of the adults.

"We're together now."

xxx

_AN: Due to it being very confusing, at times contradictionary and with the new canon even more inconsistent, I tend to approach Star Wars extended canon essentially like a build-your-own-bear thing. Meaning that I pick and choose what I like and ignore the rest. Multiple things and characters have a basis in Legends, though._

_\- Sabe was played by Keira Knightley in The Phantom Menace, and disappeared from the movies after that. In Legends she moved to Alderaan to be one of Leia's teachers a few years after Padme's death, and I really love that idea, so I fully adopted it._

_\- Winter Organa was in Legends raised by the Organas after her parents, who were palace aides, died when she was young. However, she was never properly considered a princess and there were some implications that she was raised to serve Leia? Which I decided to ignore completely. Either you adopt a kid or you don't. Therefore, in my universe, Winter is just as much princess of Alderaan as Leia is and they are sisters._

_\- Mon Mothma is known from the Return of the Jedi, Revenge of the Sith and Rogue One. I mostly took her characterization from there. In Legends she has two children, a son and a daughter. The son ends up dying heroically on Hoth. As the Empire is already defeated, this will not happen here._

_\- Carlist Riekaan is the general who greets Leia at the Rebel base in ANH. He doesn't really have any other characterization I know of, so I invented one for him._

_\- Garm Bel Iblis is a Legends character. He was the senator of Corellia in the old republic, and was part of the Bail Organa/Padme Amidala/Mon Mothma/etc circle that opposed Palpatine early. He stayed as senator after the rise of the Empire, and was known to have a wife who was an Imperial supporter, which can't have been fun. Legends solved that one by fridging her and their kids, which... yeah, I hate fridging. Not happening. He's mostly known for splitting of from the Alliance after Alderaan was destroyed and creating his own rebel force, which he led capably as a skilled general, but we're not getting to that point at all, so I'm sticking with him being close friends wtih the Organas and Mon._


End file.
